


without him you are a light which casts no shadow

by vitahoshi (osochan)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, inspired by how wonwoo seems to always be behind woozi, it's like implied wonhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osochan/pseuds/vitahoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol and Jihoon have a talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	without him you are a light which casts no shadow

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my friend sarah for beta-ing for me!! xo

The moon was high in the sky, beaming light down on the small island of Yeoseo-do in place of the sun and a myriad of stars that came in different sizes and colors dotted across the wide expanse of deep, deep mauve. Seungcheol noticed that you could see way more stars out here than you could ever see in the bustling city of Seoul-- in fact, you could probably count the number of stars you saw in the sky on your fingers. Well that's one good thing about this godforsaken island, was the conclusion he came to.

It was already late and he figured that hey, maybe he should get his butt back in bed. He's about to go back inside, his hand on the door when suddenly the door opened from the opposite side, revealing Jihoon wrapped in a blanket with a mild case of bedhead. Seungcheol let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw that the entity that flung the door open was actually just Jihoon. 

“Shouldn't you be sleeping?” Seungcheol questions Jihoon, who walked right past him and stood where Seungcheol himself was standing when he was gazing up at the night sky.

“I should be asking you the same,” came the retort from Jihoon, his back to Seungcheol as he occupied himself with staring into the sky. Jihoon visibly flinched from the loud volume of Seungcheol's laugh that's in reply to the retort, the latter approaching the former and slinging an arm around the former’s shoulders (much to his chagrin). The two of them remained that way, staring at the moon and many stars while sharing a comfortable silence.

Breaking the silence by exhaling a sigh, Seungcheol then released Jihoon from his grip to tousle his hair and make him look like he had an even worse case of bedhead. “Don't stay out too late, yeah?” he spoke fondly and steps back to shoot Jihoon a smile. Gotta give a proper farewell, you know. Jihoon responded with a grunt and continued to look at the sky with sleepy eyes.

Right when Seungcheol was about to turn and head back inside, a certain absence of something caught his attention. He paused and rubbed his eyes to make sure it just wasn't him being tired and seeing things, but he confirmed that he wasn't delusional when his vision cleared and he saw the same thing.

Jihoon didn't have a shadow.

Now, Seungcheol thought it was just because it was dark out but he checked and saw that even he had the faintest shadow present, and Jihoon was the one bathed in moonlight! Disturbed yet perturbed, Seungcheol cleared his throat before speaking.

“Yah, Jihoon… Where's your shadow?” His voice was the slightest bit shaky, but Jihoon didn't seem to notice when he quipped with a mocking “hah!”. 

“He was eating fried chicken with the other four that left us! Actually… You know what? He probably ate ramyun and lots of other food that _we_ aren't able to eat too! What _nerve_!” Seungcheol was surprised as he didn't expect Jihoon to… explode, for lack of a better word, and to talk like Seungcheol even understood what was going on. Which he didn't. There were a few moments of heavy silence before a small “uh…” slipped from Seungcheol's lips. 

Jihoon turned around to face the other, lips drawn into a pout after he exhaled a deep sigh. “Hm… I guess I can't get too angry… In a way, I'm happy he's able to eat actual food. He couldn't eat much of what we were eating, huh…” Seungcheol just stared at shadowless Jihoon as he fell into a deep contemplation, trying to figure out what exactly he was talking about. Was he avoiding the question? No-- Seungcheol knew Jihoon just wasn't exactly that type. Then if this was his shadow he was talking about, why was he speaking like his shadow was a _person_?! Unless--

“Sorry for burdening you with my thoughts. Goodnight,” Caught up in his own thoughts, he was just barely able to catch Jihoon's farewell and managed to mutter a small “No, it's fine” before Jihoon reentered the establishment. Now Seungcheol was left to his own thoughts, and he let them wash over him.

However… Jihoon would never get so worked up over something that he was joking about. Seungcheol just knew that. So, say he was talking about his shadow like it was a person. It was a person among the five that left the island, so they were a guy. They aren't able to eat what the others make here on Yeoseo-do. Seungcheol could only think of one person who fit those requirements… 

Wonwoo.


End file.
